


In my mind I'm miles away

by marriedmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Cock Ring, Established Relationship, Its my first smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Michael, butt plug, it's literally straight to the point, sorry this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/pseuds/marriedmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His brain was still a little foggy when Michael put on his shirt, but he sobered up a bit when Michael whispered in his ear, “We’re going out to dinner with Cal and Ash and you’re going to wear this until we get back to the hotel. Do you think you can handle that?” "</p><p>Based off of the pic Luke posted of himself on the couch looking fucked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my mind I'm miles away

Michael was just finishing up on the phone when he walked into his and Luke’s hotel room. When he looked up, what he saw was Luke fingering himself on the couch with his ass in the air, whining and pumping his cock as well. Michael cleared his throat and quickly, but calmly, said goodbye and hung up. 

Michael decided Luke needed to be punished. He got out the remote controlled vibrating butt plug and cock ring out of his bag and walked back to where Luke was laying on the couch. Only when he was standing in front of him, Luke looked up and whined, looking forward to what was going to come. “Lukey, you know you’re not supposed to touch yourself without my permission” Michael tsked. Luke let out another whine when Michael showed him the toy in his hand, keeping the ring and remote in his pocket. 

He walked behind Luke and pulled him up onto his hands and knees again, making Luke whine at the loss of pleasure, and set the toy on the couch. He picked up the well-used bottle of lube and slicked up two fingers and rubbed his hole with them before he pushed one finger in. “You’d think that having my cock this morning would’ve been enough for you till tonight, but I guess not” he says adding another finger as Luke moans at the slight stretch. He stretches him a bit more until Luke is pushing back onto his fingers. He removes them and Luke lets out a whine that turns into a moan as Michael pushes the vibrator into his hole, filling him up slowly but surely.

Luke tries pushing back onto it like he did to Michael’s fingers, but he was being pulled up by Michael who had gotten the cock ring out of his pocket and slipped the ring onto the base of his cock. He then got his boxers and pants off the floor and started to dress him again. Luke whined when his boxers trapped his hard on to his skin and again when his black skinny jeans further confined his cock. His brain was still a little foggy when Michael put on his shirt, but he sobered up a bit when Michael whispered in his ear, “We’re going out to dinner with Cal and Ash and you’re going to wear this until we get back to the hotel. Do you think you can handle that?” Luke wasn’t sure if he could, but he nodded anyways, wanting to be compliant to the older boy. “If it gets too much, just tell me so I can fix it, alright?” Luke nods his head again.

“Okay then, let’s go, they’re waiting for us out in the hall” Michael says as he holds out his hand for Luke to hold onto to help him get up. They make their way to the door, Luke limping slightly, but does his best to appear normal when they go into the hallway where Ash and Cal are waiting.

“What took you so long?” Ash asks, looking up from his phone. Luke flushes slightly but Michael was prepared for this saying, “He was asleep so I had to get him up and ready.” Luke let’s out a breath when he sees Ashton nod and say “Okay. Then let’s go.” 

They make their way to the elevator and down to the lobby where their security was waiting to lead them to the car. They all get in, Luke and Michael in the back and the other two in the middle of the SUV. As they start to go, Luke feels Michael’s hand against his thigh. When he looks up at him, he’s already looking at him, smirking, and slides his hand higher until he’s palming at Luke’s hard on through his tight pants. Luke groans as his cock perks up again. 

Calum looks back at the two of them with a frown and says, “no funny business in the van.” Michael laughs and discreetly removes his hand before Calum can see and with a soft chuckle states, “We weren’t doing anything.” He looks over at Luke and asks, “Luke are you feeling well? You look a bit pale.”

Luke flushes and just says he’s fine. Calum looks at him for a few more seconds before shrugging and turning back around. Luke looks over at Michael and glares at him before turning slightly away from him and putting in his earphones to listen to some music. 

Michael decides to have some more fun and takes out the remote for the plug, hiding it from Luke’s view and turning it on to the lowest setting. Luke gasps and flushes and turns to Michael wide eyed, while Michael just smirks at him and turns it up one more notch. Luke grits his teeth and keeps his mouth closed so he doesn’t get attention from the other boys in the van or the driver. 

Michael lets Luke squirm for a couple of minutes and in that time they arrive to the restaurant so he turns it off, receiving a sigh/whine from Luke. They all get out and head inside, getting into a corner booth, Ash and Cal on one side and Michael and Luke on the other.

As the night goes on, Michael teases Luke by turning up and down the vibrations, watching him squirm slightly each time he changes it. He knows Luke would’ve came at least twice throughout the night if he didn’t have the cock ring on. The thought makes Michael smirk and raise the vibrations to the second to last highest setting, making Luke groan and drop his utensils down, putting his head in his hands. 

Ash is the one to ask if he’s alright, which receives a slight nod and a flushed face. Michael speaks up and says, “Are you sure you’re alright Luke? You don’t look so well.” Directly after he says that, he turns it up all the way making Luke flush and moan, dropping his head into his hands again. “If you’re not feeling well, we can go back to the hotel.” Ashton says with worry on his face. Michael shakes his head and says , “No, I don’t want you guys to not finish your meal because Lukey’s not feeling well, I can take him.” He flags down the waiter and pays their portion of the bill, also calling their driver to let him know they’re on their way out while Luke is still trying to control his breathing. 

Michael shuts the vibrations off and helps Luke up to leave. The other boys look worried but Michael assures them that Luke will be fine with him. They say their goodbyes and go to the front to the car. Once they get in the car and are seated, Michael turns the vibrations up halfway. “He’s not feeling so well, so we’re just going back to the hotel” Michael tells the driver as Luke struggles with the constant prodding of the butt plug to his prostate next to him. 

Michael rubs Lukes back and leans in to whisper to ask if he’s alright. Luke whines a bit but nods his head and says that he’s okay. Michael looks a little skeptical because Luke is softly panting and groaning a bit whenever the van hits a bump, so he turns down the vibrations which makes Luke relax a bit. Michael leans over again and tells him it’s only fifteen more minutes till they get to the hotel. 

When they arrive at the hotel Luke looks a bit better but still flushed at the feeling of the butt plug hitting him in just the right spot. Michael gets out and helps Luke to his feet, putting an arm around him. Some fans at the hotel try to talk to them, but Michael explains that Luke isn’t feeling well and they need to go to their room. To help sell his point, he ups the vibrations and Luke would have doubled over if Michael didn’t have his arms around him already. Luke groans and they say goodbye to the fans, the fans wishing him well. 

Michael hurries them to the elevator and up to their room. He turns off the vibrations just before they get into the room, giving Luke time to breathe a bit. After Michael unlocks and opens the door, he drags them both in the room and closes the door by pushing Luke against it. He asks if Luke’s alright and the blonde nods his head enthusiastically before he’s surging forward to kiss him. 

They make out for a bit before Michael grinds into Luke making both of them gasp and groan at the much needed friction. "Did you like that baby? Everyone all worried about you being sick when really you were groaning because you had a toy up your ass?" Luke whined at the dirty talk and Michael took that as a cue to keep going. "My little exhibitionist getting all worked up because anyone could find out his dirty little secret." Michael takes off both of their shirts and jeans, leaving them only in their boxers. 

Michael grinds into Luke which earns him more whines. "C'mon baby how about you get a treat for doing so well." Michael helps Luke get on his knees and Luke takes off Michael’s boxers, enjoying the way his hard on slaps against his stomach. Luke wastes no time in grabbing Michael’s cock and licking from his balls to the head, sucking once he gets there. 

Michael is moaning above him as Luke continues to take his length, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around it. Once Michael thinks he’s going to cum, he pulls Luke off and up to kiss him again, leading him to the couch where this all started. 

Michael tells Luke to go on all fours and he obliges quickly, putting his hands on the edge of the couch and waiting to finally be fucked. Michael pulls off his boxers, making Luke gasp at the cold air hitting his cock. 

Michael groans as he grabs Luke’s ass lightly to spread his cheeks apart, seeing the plug sitting nicely. “Look at your pretty ass with this light blue plug in. Your ass already open for my cock.” Luke moans at the words and continues to moan as Michael slips the plug out gently and gets the lube from the side table where they left it, coating three fingers and pushing in two, making Luke moan. He continues this until Luke moans out a broken “more” and he pushes in a third finger, stretching him nicely. After a few minutes of scissoring his fingers and stretching him, he removes his fingers, receiving another whine from Luke.

“Are you ready baby?” Michael asks as he strokes his now lubed up cock. Luke nods, but Michael slaps his ass, earning a moan from Luke. “I need you to tell me babe, use your words” Michael says in his ear. “Yes please, please, I need you please,” Luke moans. 

Michael lines up with Luke’s hole and pushes in slowly, checking to see if Luke’s alright. After Luke whines out a broken please, he pushes in and bottoms out, groaning, but waiting for Luke to tell him he can move. 

After a couple of moments Luke pushes back and Michael takes that as a sign he can start thrusting. As soon as he does Luke is whimpering and whining for him to go faster, so he does, leaving them both moaning, panting messes. Soon enough, Michael can feel his orgasm approaching and takes off Luke’s cock ring and starts to jerk him off to the rhythm of his thrusts. Luke moans and pants louder with every thrust, especially now that he can finally release. 

In no time at all, Michael hears Luke asking if he can cum so he twists his wrist a bit more and lets out a “yes baby, cum for me.” A few moments later, Luke’s arms give out so he’s face down on the couch and moans Michael’s name as he cums. Michael soon follows from the feeling of Luke clenching around him and releases into Luke. He continues to jerk Luke off and thrust into him until both of their orgasms have subsided. He pulls out, making Luke whimper, and goes to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean up Luke. 

When he comes back Luke is laying on the couch with a very sleepy and fucked out face, making Michael smile fondly. He goes over and cleans him up whispering to him how well he did, kissing his shoulders. 

He disposes of the towel and picks up Luke to bring him to the bed. He puts him under the covers and turns off the light, before climbing in the bed behind Luke, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck, making Luke giggle a little bit. 

“Was that okay?” Luke turns toward Michael who has a kind of worried face. He chuckles a bit before kissing him and telling him that he had a great night. Michael smiles lazily and says that he had a great night as well. Luke turns over so he’s facing Michael and kisses him again before snuggling up to him, telling him goodnight. “Goodnight, I love you.” Luke smiles and mumbles an “I love you too” before falling asleep.


End file.
